Grayscale project
Grayscale project - Grayscale project is a group of three musicians: Greg - Grzegorz Kwiatek, X-Ray - Łukasz Sychowicz & BeWu - Bartek Wąsiel which got in touch thanks to the ATARI computer. "Grayscale" name comes, as one can guess from the founders' nicknames - Greg & X-ray. At the end of 2003, Bewu, the winner of Grayscale Music Competition I has joined us. Discography Grzegorz Kwiatek SAP 1 Dreams 2 Dreams 1 3 Dreams 2 4 Eclipse Day 5 Energy 6 Energy 1 Loader 7 Entry 8 Escape 9 Expectancy 10 Expression 1 11 Expression 2 12 Expression 4 13 Expression 6 14 Expression 7 15 Expression 9 16 Expression 10 17 Extase 18 Extreme 19 Extremely Flammable 20 Failure Dream 21 Far Away 22 For Replay 23 Freezer 24 Good Bye 25 Guitar 26 Hard 27 Heartbreaker 28 Hip 29 Hope 30 Hopeless 31 Illusion 32 Insanity 33 Introspection 34 Light 35 Lightness 36 Maja 37 Millenium 38 Misunderstanding 39 New Life 40 New Wave 41 No Breakes 42 No Limit 43 One Little Step 44 Poor Rock n Roll 45 Power 46 Punk Is Not Dead 47 Rain 48 Reborn 49 Return of Atarians 50 Sabbath 1 51 Sabbath 2 52 Sadness 53 Schizofrenia 54 Sedition 55 Short Reflex 56 Sill Of Destiny 57 Slim to none 58 Someone 59 Soul Breakin 60 Still Alive 61 Sunrise 62 Sweet 63 Sweet DMC Version 64 Sweet Remake 65 Sweet Voice 66 Syndrom 67 Szczur 68 Szwindel 69 Toxic Cream 70 Transmission Into Your Hea 71 Tribute to 72 Trip 73 Ultra 74 Ultra End 75 Ultra Intro 76 UnderTrencinPressure 77 Unknown 78 Voice of Silence 79 Voice of Silence III Previ 80 Voice of Silence IV 81 Alive 82 Alone 83 Alpha 84 Angel of Death 85 Back To Life 2 86 Back to Life Main Part 87 Bomb Song 88 Cause It Hurts 89 Chaos 90 Cubeniculosis 91 Czubeck Parejd 92 Deep Kick 93 Desastre 94 Destruction 95 Detox Łukasz Sychowicz SAP 1 Beer Bibber 2 Bitter Relikty 3 Bodek 4 Boremloza 5 Buum 6 Cabil 7 Charts 8 Ciszi 9 Colka 10 Czarna dziura w dupie 11 Czary 12 Ddk 13 Drab 14 Draka 15 Dred 16 Drunk Chessboard 17 Dynas 18 Explosive Phlegm 19 Falex 20 Farba 21 Fate of Pig 22 Forsaken Love 23 Genia 24 Get 25 Glikol 26 Glina 27 Gnida 28 Gnilec 29 Graba 30 Gravestone 31 Groch 32 Ground 33 Gwoopie Yes Them 34 Halo 35 Happy Oriental Kids 36 Hypnotic 37 Is Bored 38 Jatatap 39 Kasz 40 King of Agregat 41 Klita 42 Koko 1 43 Komar 44 Live 45 Loscz 46 Magic 47 Magic of Words 1 48 Magic of Words 2 49 Magic of Words 3 50 Magic of Words 4 51 Magic of Words 5 52 Magic of Words 6 53 Magic of Words Ingame 54 Mahna Malysz 55 Maxi 2 56 Mc ss 57 Mener 58 Mental Age 1 59 Mental Age 2 60 Mepss 61 Milos 62 Minii 63 Mixer 64 Mumin 65 Nice Noter 66 Ninjax 67 Ofelia 68 Offsummer 69 Orto Puzzle 70 Orygo 71 Out of Bag 72 Overload 73 Overmind 1 74 Overmind 8 75 Overmind 10 76 Overmind 11 77 Overmind End 78 Overmind TLB 79 Overmind TLB End 80 Pacman 1 81 Pacman 2 82 Pacman 3 83 Pacman Game Over 84 Pancerne trampki 85 Pepa 86 Pilkarski poker 87 Piona 88 Pios 9 89 Plump Robber 90 PM 09 91 Pokrak 92 Porazka 93 Porazka 2 94 Porazka 3 KamiBa 95 Pozyn 96 Princ 97 Proko 98 Rage against 16 bit 99 Rake in Church 100 Revenge of Bozon 101 Ride 102 Seqritas 103 Shake Your Ass 104 Siekacz 105 Skwarki 106 Smell Illusion 107 Smuty 108 Squiffy Squid 109 Stdem 110 Stolec 111 Swift Ray 112 Synthy Gambol 113 Szpecyfik Kolekszyn Intro 114 Tense Tenon 115 Terrible Toast Union 116 Time 117 Time Is Get Rid of Grandfa 118 Traig 119 Trep 120 Typewriter 121 Unlimited Zdechla Ryba 122 Uran 123 Wroom 124 X Ray 2 125 Yoomp 126 Zanos 127 Zbig 128 Zip 129 Zizibum 130 Zynzel 131 ABC 132 ABC Ingame 133 Accident 134 Ala ma kota 135 Andal 136 Awari 137 Barymag 2 3 138 Barymag 2 4 139 Barymag 2 5 140 Barymag 2 8 141 Barymag 2 Intro SID 1 blueseczka 1 driver IT 1 lulu 2 mizzle 3 my little mouse 4 salute to bac 5 around th cube 6 flowers of the stars 7 laserman 8 low water Bartek Wisiel SAP 1 Zybex 2 Dark Lamp 3 Dropsy King 4 Dzyngol 5 Forever 6 Rastan 7 Simply Tune 8 Too Late Other 1 Let It Roll 2 Pneumatic Driller 3 Running Emu 4 Windy Mind 5 WooBooDoo 6 404 Error 7 Chromaluma 8 Dragon Tale 9 DrillDance 10 Euglena Zielona 11 Gray Set Willy 12 Gray Set Willy extended 13 Irish Wood 14 Jam Session Reasume: 268 songs Category:Poland Category:POKEY Category:Alphabetical/G